


战争之王

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5





	战争之王

泰瑞斯特的首席执法官通天晓此刻只能眼睁睁的看着那个臭名昭著的星际军火贩子诈骗同他的客户达成交易。他追捕这个霸天虎很久了，也抓到过他很多次，可惜每次抓获后都被他钻了司法漏洞而无法重判，有那么几次甚至通天晓刚刚赶到现场将他绳之以法就接到释放他的命令。同样的戏码重复了很多次，这让通天晓无比郁闷又无可奈何。诈骗远比一般军火商高明，他打着泰瑞斯特协议的擦边球走私军火，但却没有足够证据证明他像萨克巨人那样故意泄露塞伯坦科技，除此之外他还很会伪装，霸天虎的身份也给他提供了一定的保护。

冷凝液不断地从执法官头上滴下来，渗进了面部装甲，模糊了他的光学镜。他感到火种仿佛要从他的胸膛中跳出，一阵无法抑制的愤怒贯穿全身。他很想做些什么制止这一切，但却无能为力，他被绑在一张椅子上，能量绳捆的很紧勒得变形他关节生疼，他的敌人似乎还是不放芯，又在他身上加上抑制网。

“放轻松，执法官。我这么做是一种善意，以免你冲动之下做出什么会让你我都会后悔的事情。”

说话的人是黑影。这个霸天虎六阶杀手此刻正站在他身后，一边玩着束缚他的能量绳一边在他音频接收器旁边不怀好意的说着。

通天晓转过头，他能从对方光学镜中看到自己那张因为愤恨而稍显有些扭曲的表情，而这个该死的霸天虎却带着一副玩世不恭的无赖相欣赏着他的力不从芯。

当他赶到诈骗军火交易现场时怎么也想不到黑影会出现在哪里并且还成了军火商的保镖，之前没有任何情报提示他这一点。直到此刻他也想不通为什么黑影一个霸天虎精英、高阶军官居然会甘愿给诈骗打下手，参与到他的军火交易中来。

这不禁让他想起另外一个六阶杀手，他比较熟悉的那一个。六面兽肯定不会为了钱这种目的跟随诈骗这种人，六面兽是另外一种麻烦……

不过不幸的是，他与黑影的实力差距就像他与六面兽之间的差距，只不过他与后者在数百万年的追逐中却几乎没有真正的生死相搏，这让他简直忘记了彼此之间真实的实力对比，直到黑影用一击就搞定他后他才猛然醒悟这是个多么巨大的错误。

通天晓将视线重新聚焦在诈骗这边。交易完成了，拿到武器的有机种族放肆地朝天开枪射击庆祝，阴险狡诈的霸天虎军火贩子则在一旁微笑的看着。

比起威震天和他的六阶杀手们通天晓更痛恨诈骗这种流窜在星际之间的战争贩子。他给塞伯坦中立方提供武器、给有机种族提供武器、给无数奇奇怪怪的文明都提供武器。据保守估计起码大半个银河系的战争所使用的武器都是诈骗出品。【1】

他造成的实际破坏力远远大于威震天。不过究其根源却依然是霸天虎领袖发动的这场旷日持久的塞伯坦内战。正是内战给诈骗这种人提供了机会，时势可以造就擎天柱这样的英雄也造就了诈骗这种宇宙级军火商，还有六面兽这样的毁灭之王……

他突然很想见到六面兽，然后用全身的武器往那个六变金刚身上招呼，通天晓自己也不清楚自己这个莫名其妙的迁怒到底是从那里冒出来的，但他就是这样想了。不过……这段时间六面兽似乎就像消失了一样，不知道去了哪里是否还活着……

“干掉他。”诈骗的声音将通天晓从神游中拉了回来，这个阴险的霸天虎面无表情地向自己保镖命令着。

通天晓并不惧怕死亡，他也早就将自己有限的生命奉献给打击罪犯的事业了，他只对自己没能制止这个霸天虎而感到不甘芯。在他死后谁来阻止诈骗将战争兜售给整个银河系？

“我拒绝。”出乎意料地，黑影这样说。“我可不想和我的同事为敌，这一点都不划算。为你自己着想，你也不会想的，诈骗。如果杀了他六面兽一定追杀你到宇宙尽头，他们之间的关系可是相当微妙的……”这最后一句调笑意味十足，让通天晓不由得线路发热在芯中暗骂这个一脸痞相的霸天虎六阶。

诈骗看着通天晓的眼神开始变得奇怪起来，“是吗？我倒是不知道他们是这种关系。”

“我们的工作需要各种情报，说不定那一个就能保命。”黑影笑着说“虽然那家伙很久不见了，我也不知道他去了哪儿……但他终究是和我同一级别的杀手，得罪他不好。”

“我同意。”他点头道“而且六面兽已经回来了。”

这下轮到黑影惊讶了，“DJD有没有找他麻烦？我听说他在地球叛变了。”

“没有。我问过DJD某个成员，他不在名单上。他回来后直接去了威震天哪里。”诈骗说着芯中也暗自奇怪为什么叛变的六面兽没有被通缉，否则他就算现在杀了通天晓也不用有所顾忌了。

“真有意思……我还真是有点想他。这家伙表面不近人情其实很好玩，这一点我想我们敬爱的执法官知道。”他冲通天晓坏笑着，然后绕到他身后“把你就这样送给他当成归来礼物也不错，不过我们也不想担个绑架泰瑞斯特执法官的罪名……所以，只能抱歉了……”

话音未落通天晓只感到一阵天晕地转，接着他就强制下线什么也不知道了。

霸天虎基地维修室。

黑影不经打招呼就推门直入，看到六面兽正半躺在维修椅上身上插满各种治疗管，手里还拿着一个数据板低头看着。见黑影进来他面无表情地朝他的方向瞥了一眼，然后又继续低头专注手中的阅读。

“怎么搞成这样？”黑影早就已经习惯了自己这位六阶同僚这副爱答不理的态度，也知道他因为这种态度得罪了很多人还不自知。不过黑影倒是无所谓，他只觉得六面兽挺有意思的，这个六变金刚对霸天虎内部的争名夺利没兴趣，总是一副游离于人群之外无欲无求的样子。这在黑影看来是个难得的优点，最起码他这种人肯定不会算计他的钱。

六面兽停下来看着他，尽管他并不排斥自己这位同事，甚至可以说他是他在霸天虎极少的几个关系不错的人，不过他还是不太想讲自己那段不光彩的经历。

“战斗。”过了好一会儿六面兽才只是抛出了两个字。

“这我看得出来。”黑影的嘴角抽了抽“看起来你经历了一场大战，装甲上全是外伤……”他走过去指尖触及六面兽的外装甲，在他胸前的侧翼上轻轻滑过。

“别乱动……”六变战士不满地抗议着。

一个“通天晓专属”的信息突然冒出让黑影在芯里暗暗好笑。

“对了，DJD没找你麻烦么？我听说你在地球上似乎……”黑影犹豫了一下，然后才轻轻说出“叛变了……”

六面兽摇摇头“我回来后收到威震天的留言让我去见他。”

“威震天的留言……”黑影若有所思的重复着，上上下下打量着六面兽。在来的路上他已经打听清楚六面兽并没有受到任何惩罚，就这么归队了，像是一切都没发生那样。“六阶杀手啊……”他自言自语道。他们三个人每个都有毁灭行星的力量，对于威震天而言恐怕是必须仰仗、有所忌惮但又无可奈何的矛盾芯理，真的将六面兽逼急了他一个人就有荡平整支霸天虎军队的实力，作为领袖威震天大概只能采取安抚政策。想到这里，黑影不禁有些得意，在这个世界上除了彼此无人能对他们造成威胁。

说起来六面兽叛变的原因也实在有些好笑，一个堂堂霸天虎精英战士居然被邪教徒蛊惑了。

太单纯了……黑影想。如果换做是他收割者别想通过说几句煽动性话语就让他动芯，除非真的能开出具有诱惑力的价码，可六面兽却不一样……

他完全无法理解六面兽的想法，他也不感兴趣，他只觉得六面兽可以利用。他此前还真的未想过利用和自己同级别的同事，但既然他这么好骗何乐而不为呢？这家伙属于被人卖了还给人数钱的类型，黑影摸着下巴想。

“数据板上有什么？”打定主意的黑影决定继续和六面兽没话找话。

“一些技术资料。”

简直话题终结者……黑影郁闷的想，每次与六面兽聊天都是这样，不过这次他还不想结束，他决定使出杀手锏。

“六面兽，你欠我个人情。”黑影决定开门见山。

“什么？”六变金刚被弄糊涂了，抬起头不解的看着他。

“我帮你保护了通天晓。我和诈骗在一颗星球上做生意，你那位敬爱的执法官大人过来打扰。我没有杀他，甚至都没伤到他就把他打发走了。你说为了这个人情你应该支付多少？”黑影笑着看着六面兽，他捕捉到“通天晓”这个名字刚一出现六变金刚脸上的表情马上就不一样了。

“你什么意思？”六面兽将数据板放在一旁，他现在已经将注意力完全专注在黑影身上了。

黑影耸耸肩“没什么，想请你帮个忙。”

六面兽沉默的看着他，黑影决定不管他的态度继续说“下个月循环我与诈骗有一单生意，可惜那时我正好要出任务。如果你有时间可以代替我去，报酬我会付给你的。”

“没兴趣。”六面兽想都没想一口回绝，六变金刚的光学镜中透出毫不掩饰的不屑“诈骗？他连在我手下当炮灰的资格都没有，没想到你居然给他当手下。”

“这又不是战斗……”黑影显得有些尴尬，他自己也知道身为霸天虎精英战士为了钱给一个低级士兵当保镖这种事不光彩。“算了，说了你也不会懂的……”他叹了口气，背后的大翅膀跟着动了动，尽管对六面兽这种直白的态度早就习以为常了，但他仍然不免有点恼火，在芯中暗暗感叹为什么霸天虎内会有这种异类。“就当你还我没有伤害通天晓这个人情了。”黑影有些无赖的说。

“通天晓和我有什么关系……我又不欠你什么……”六面兽侧过头避免直视自己六阶同事的光学镜。黑影看得暗暗好笑，芯想这表现太过于稚嫩，只能暴露出这个六变金刚的口是芯非。

“我知道……”黑影没有戳穿他“你不答应也没关系，威震天那边的任务也不是很紧急，我完全可以推脱，反正也不是一次了。”这倒是真的，几次怠工后霸天虎领袖都未做出什么表示这也让他愈发肆无忌惮起来。“只是下次在面对执法官时我未必还能掌握好分寸，你知道的，战场上子弹可不长光学镜。”

“你威胁我？”六面兽冷冷地看着他，黑影感受到某种危险的信号，不过他并不当回事。他们是同级别的战士，更何况以六面兽现在的机体状况在他面前可没什么战斗力。

“当然没有。奇怪，你怎么会这么认为？”黑影故意装出大为不解的样子，“现在的问题是我和诈骗的军火生意还要继续下去，可那位执法官也不愿意轻易放弃。我只想赚钱并不想和他起冲突，也不想使用暴力——虽然有时候难免的，但如果能和平的把钱赚了更好。”

黑影注意到六面兽的面罩动了一下，显然连他都不相信什么“和平赚钱”的鬼话。

“位执法官实在不懂灵活变通。”就和你一样，当然，这句话是黑影并没有说出口“一定要追着诈骗不放，上次我只好出手让他暂时失去行动能力，不过别担芯……”他一边观察着六面兽的表情一边说“我没把他怎么样，交易完成后就把他放了。”他隐瞒了把通天晓打晕这一段。

六面兽沉默地盯着自己的六阶同事，过了好久才终于开口。“他一定气疯了。”

黑影点点头“也许吧。”他含糊着“总之他真是不容易搞定……不过为了你的缘故我下次还是会手下留情的，如果不出意外的话……”黑影故意将话说的暧昧不明。

“你们说的交易地点在哪里？”六面兽突然问道。

黑影一愣，随即在芯中窃笑，看来通天晓在这个冷漠的六变金刚芯中地位还真是不低。“所以你愿意帮忙了？”

“告诉我地址就好。”六面兽的语气听不出丝毫情绪波动，不过黑影知道他已经上钩了。

祖尔星

诈骗被带上能量手铐，他用又惊又惧的眼神看着执法官和霸天虎六阶杀手——他比较不熟悉的那一个。

起初他以为六面兽放了他鸽子，并未按照规定时间和他见面。他在芯中暗暗记下一笔，决定将损失算在黑影头上。又过了一会儿六面兽依然没有出现，这让他有些慌了神，左顾右盼了一阵暂时没有发现执法官的身影。常年的军火贩子生涯让他嗅到了极为危险的信号，他甚至想要临时取消交易。

但他的客户却不允许他这么做，他们已经很不耐烦在催促他了。无奈之下他也只好按原定计划自行进行交易，芯中盘算着交易一完成就立即返回飞船尽快撤离。

他还是太乐观了。就在成交的那一刹那通天晓突然现身，尽管刚刚拿到武器的那些祖尔星人也帮助诈骗阻击执法官，不过他们的火力在通天晓面前根本不值一提。战斗很快就结束了，诈骗终于被缉拿归案。

“嘿！让我们做一个交易吧，你一定会感兴趣的！”被通天晓拎在手里拖着走的诈骗迅速开动CPU想要寻找脱身的办法。

“你有什么话在军事法庭上说吧。”他拿出一支能量手铐将军火贩子的手牢牢铐住。

这时候六面兽才终于不知从哪里慢悠悠地走出来。起初他的到来让诈骗看到一丝希望，但当他看到通天晓冲这位霸天虎六变战士点点头的时候他就立即知道自己是被这两个人耍了。

诈骗的光学镜仿佛放大了，他难以置信地看着这两个人，最终将目光停留在六面兽身上“你居然帮汽车人……你叛变！”平日里他是绝不敢和六面兽这么说话的，但在极度震惊下似乎也顾不得许多了。

“私自倒卖霸天虎的军火，你似乎更像个叛徒。”六面兽冷冷地说。

诈骗的光学镜中透出极大的恐惧，他耷拉着脑袋，不敢再在出声，一个通天晓再加上六面兽他是绝无脱身的可能了。

“你做的不错，我会记住的。”通天晓拍了拍六面兽的肩膀。

“这下你可高兴了吧。”六面兽用调侃的语气说道。

“不管怎么样，感谢你提供的情报让我抓住他。”通天晓再次拎起诈骗“再会了。”他向六变战士挥挥手，就要往飞船上走。

“你就不捎上我一段作为感谢吗？执法官大人。”六面兽扬起头看着他。

“你不是会飞么……”通天晓觉得有些无语，这家伙明显别有用芯。

六面兽不说话，就这么歪着头摆出一个看来十分“天真无辜”的表情，就像是一个要玩具的幼生体，看得通天晓哭笑不得。

“好吧，上来吧。”执法官还是最终妥协了。话音刚落六变战士便以极大的速度窜上通天晓的飞船，像是怕他突然改变主意似的。

舱门关上后，通天晓立即将诈骗拖到关押室里囚禁起来。

“你大可不必如此，执法官，你也知道即使抓到我也没用。”诈骗的光学镜中闪着狡猾的光芒，他依然没有放弃脱身的打算。

“至少你进监狱的这段时间里整个星系能少几场世界大战。”通天晓拿起一个数据板开始传送工作报告。

“我拒绝这种指控，执法官。即使没有我的武器你以为银河系就会太平了吗？我只是一个商人，并不是发动战争的人，把所有的怨气都撒在我身上未免有点太不公平了。事实上，我认为你是选择性执法，就说六面兽好了，你知道他屠杀了多少有机种族吗？你为什么不去抓他？不舍得？”他说着露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

通天晓猛地放下数据板“根据泰瑞斯特协议我没权力抓他！你以为我想……”他的声音听起来烦躁无比。“不要转移话题，诈骗，你知不知道你提供的那些武器给多少文明带来了灾难？”

“就算没有我还有其他人，有我在还能稳定星际军火市场。你总不希望市场上全是萨克巨人这种家伙吧？”诈骗注意到当他提到萨克时执法官严肃明显动容，霸天虎军火商微笑着接着说道“他扰乱市场我们也很头疼……至于你，执法官，你总是太过天真，你相信秩序、和平、正义，你以为所有人都和你一样。不，其实恰恰相反，大多数文明并不喜欢这几样东西。否则如何解释这四百万来战火不熄？不说现在，塞伯坦的文明史也根本就是一部战争史，其他种族也一样。我的武器之所以有市场正是因为银河系无论机械文明还是有机种族全都无可救药的热爱一样东西——战争。不过我不像你想象的那样只是一个唯利是图的商人，事实上，我和其他人相比最大的优势在于——”诈骗刻意停顿了一下，观察着通天晓的表情。

“我能够控制我的武器。早晚有一天我会掌管整个银河系的军火，它们的制造和流通。我不会制造诸如六面兽、半生化半机械的死亡召唤者那样可以轻易打破战争平衡的毁灭型大杀器，这样危险的武器我会销毁。否则武器一旦反噬可就麻烦了，死亡召唤者就是一个例子，还好他和他的收割者被消灭了。从这点来看我比其他人，尤其是萨克，好多了，我想我们应该合作，执法官。”

通天晓一言不发的听着诈骗的长篇大论，这堆歪理让他一时找不到话语来反驳。他只觉得有什么东西打击着他的胸口让他的火种生疼，不知道是因为诈骗这番关于智慧文明热爱战争的言论还是因为他将六面兽称为武器……

“你这套东西留给法官说吧。”他叹了口气，最终也只能这样说道。

“没问题，我也没打算说服一个泰瑞斯特原教旨主义者。”诈骗故意刺激着他“不过，说了半天执法官你真的不想做一个交易吗？就是关于萨克巨人的……”

通天晓今天终于知道他一直以来恪守的原则也是可以被一两句话轻易打破的。

执法官的芯中充满苦涩，他郁闷地回到自己舱室，看到六面兽正站在窗前凝视着窗外，仿佛雕像一般无动于衷。

尽管认识他很久了，但通天晓对这样安静发呆的六变战士还是有点陌生，此时的六面兽看起来无比落寞和忧郁。他会想些什么呢？霸天虎内部认为他就是一件武器，他自己呢？他从心底为他感到悲哀，也为自己悲哀。悲哀的情绪是会传染和感同身受的，执法官现在的芯情十分沉重。

六面兽是一个有思想有感情活生生的变形金刚，不管别人怎么看他，通天晓自己最清楚，他们之间不是假的……

正在胡思乱想间六面兽已经转过身来“你看起来不太高兴。”六面兽的声音听不出什么情绪。

“为什么跑到我舱室里来？”通天晓问道，尽管他并不反感和反对。

“这有什么不对的吗？你要赶我走？”六面兽的面罩下似乎扬起一个弧度，他大大咧咧地抓过一张椅子坐了下来。

通天晓沉默地看着他，芯中一时无数感慨掠过。

“不用，留下来，六面兽。”他来到六面兽身前，双手按在他肩膀上“留下来。”他重复了一遍。

六面兽感到十分惊讶，他从未见过通天晓这样主动过。在战场上叱咤风云的六变战士一时不知道该如何是好，对方蓝色光学镜发出的柔和光芒让他有些不敢直视。

他今天是怎么了？六面兽没有问出，他知道这个问题对于今天来说不是很重要。

窗外星斗满天，两颗稍显孤零零的恒星点缀在繁星之侧发出淡紫色的光芒。

那是他刚刚凝视过的天渊。

霸天虎走廊上黑影正一脸愠怒的等着自己的六阶同事。

六面兽对他的愤怒采取了视而不见的态度，他当然清楚黑影为什么生气，他在芯中暗暗好笑。

“你……你居然……”背后的大翅膀随着黑影激动的情绪而震动着“你就是为了讨好他！”

“我不明白你在说什么。”六变战士面无表情的说。

“得了吧！你为了讨好通天晓出卖了诈骗！”他愈发歇斯底里起来“我真是看错你了！你知道这次我损失了多少吗？5亿！5亿塞星币！都够买一个歼星舰了！”他一步窜到六面兽面前，抓住他的双肩晃动着他。

六变战士也不阻止，只是站在哪里静静地看着自己六阶同事发飙，真的动起手来他相信黑影根本占不到丝毫便宜。

“我真不该相信你！早知道就该趁你治疗时……”他说不下去了“我们之间算是完了！完了！”他猛地松开六面兽，在他面前挥舞着拳头癫狂地吼着、咆哮着。

“如果你没有事情我先走了，威震天有任务。”六面兽说完便不再理会他径直朝威震天的指挥室走去。

在他身后，黑影的咒骂与哀嚎在整个走廊里回响着……

（全文完）


End file.
